Just You and Me
by Tina-bell-21
Summary: Series of one shots centred around Strauss and Rossi! **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7 FINALE** so if you havent watched it, this is your warning! For the rest of you, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_***SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON SEVEN FINALE*** This fic follows on from there so if you havent seen it and dont want spoilers...put this fic in the pile to read when you have seen it! thanks x_**

_So here it is, the standard response to the events of the Season 7 finale! Oh come on, it was bound to happen right? I'm just surprised there hasnt been a tidal wave of fics now that Rossi/Strauss are pretty much official! Anyhoo this is my version of what happened after the wedding at the end of the ep. This chapter can stand alone, but I will be adding more, each part will be one shot but following their...thing...hopefully to tide me over til Season 8 where I pray there will be more to feed from! _

_Anyway enough rambling! Hope you like! drop a review when ya done, I do love 'em! _

* * *

Sighing heavily David closed his front door with a flick of his wrist. Closing in to midnight and the final guests had just left, one would barely believe that Spencer Reid was a pain to get rid of at the end of a party, he was like a small child all hyper on sugar.

In the end Morgan had dragged him away, the two of them appeared to have been the last to leave along with Emily, Dave had heard something about going on to a club. He'd have to ask about that the next time they were in the office, Reid in a club was usually something he liked to hear about.

Turning on his heel Dave headed back through his house, his back yard resembled something of a wrecking ball hit but it was worth it. The party had been fantastic, JJ and Will had the perfect night, and everyone enjoyed themselves. He was happy he could do that for his team, he loved them all in their own little ways.

Glancing around he noted the half empty champagne flutes dotted around, the general disarray on the tables and in that moment he was glad he had people coming to clean this whole thing up in the morning, just the thought of doing it himself gave him a headache.

He saw her out of the corner of his eye, she'd been stood by the arbor, hidden by the darkness but as she walked back across the grass the lights started to bounce off her again.

"I was hoping you were still here." His voice was low as he met her halfway across the makeshift dance floor that he hoped hadnt totally ruined his lawn.

She shrugged, her arms folded across her chest as she looked around herself. "Its still a beautiful night."

The music still played softly around them, though much quieter it was a perfect setting.

"You glad you came?" He asked, reaching out his hands he locked them around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Erin nodded, relaxing in his grip as they began to sway softly to the music. "Thank you for inviting me."

"I want my team to see the other side of you Erin."

"Its not easy David."

"No but you are doing it." His grip around her tightened as she slid one arm around his shoulder and across his back. "You supported them in the field yesterday, you let them lead, granted on a short leash but you gave them space. To them thats as good as climbing on a roof and waving your BAU support banner."

Her laugh reverberated through him, he loved to feel that, he loved that when she was with him she wasnt Chief Strauss, even if every once in a while he loved her to take that Strauss control into the bedroom, it was always fun. When she was with him she was just Erin, she was fun, she was deeply sexual and he loved that she gave him hell but in an entirely different way to in the office. He'd not had this much fun with a woman since his twenties.

Erin Strauss was a challenge, she always challenged him. She was strong and ballsy and he loved that, but he also loved to see the cracks, her flaws, all the little quirks that made her who she was.

"I'll admit that its nice, not being public enemy number one, what did you say to them to get them to be so nice to me?"

"Nothing. Your actions yesterday were enough Erin, you worked with them, you were part of that team and they respond to that. Good people know good people Erin, and you...under that mask you keep in your desk drawer sometimes, are a good person."

"Are you a good person Agent Rossi?"

His groan was enough of a response, as she spoke she pressed herself harder against him, he knew what that meant, the game was on.

"Not when I'm with you Erin Strauss, you make me wanna do bad things."

"What kinda bad things?" She asked teasingly, his hands had already started their journey up her waist.

"Stay the night and you'll find out."

"We dont do that David."

"Do what?" He asked, his mouth had already dropped to her neck, just below her ear.

"We dont have sleepovers at each other's homes. We do hotels."

"As hot and sexy as that is, a thousand fantasies have been born from the thought of Erin Strauss in my bed."

"Its Sunday, its a school night." Her retort was delivered with a straight face, even if she did lean into him as she said it.

"The director gave us Monday off, that includes you Madam Section Chief, I checked."

"I'm still going in."

"Of course you are, but you can afford to be a little late."

How could she resist that? How could she possibly resist him? If she was honest with herself that was part of the reason she stayed past all the other guests. Sure it was almost midnight and she did have every intention of going into the office tomorrow. The Director may have given them the day off but she had much to prove right now, she needed to be back in that office, doing the job she loved, despite what it may have cost her through the years.

"You're a thoroughly bad influence on me David Rossi."

"Good, but dont you come all innocent with me Erin, you know exactly where I wanted tonight to lead. I know you want it too, otherwise you wouldnt be wearing THAT dress below this wrap."

It was true, she knew what she wanted when she came here tonight. The presence of his team was an obstacle they would overcome, in fact they were unwitting players in this game. Neither would deny that it was hot, to spend the whole night so close to each other and yet be so far apart. The looks became longer as the night wore on, it was a challenge, acting like they were just colleagues, all the while mentally undressing the other, the thoughts of the night to come rampant in their minds.

And she'd worn the dress. To a casual observer it was a pretty standard dress, relatively plain, made more glamourous by the wrap she'd chosen to team it with. To them though, the dress was different, it held a meaning and a power, it was the start of everything afterall. But that was an entirely different story.

"Mmmm come on Erin," His hands teased her waist, travelling higher until they reached just below her breasts, "you know you wanna stay. You know you wanna get wrapped up in my arms, in my sheets, in my bed.."

She trembled in his arms, just the sound of his voice was enough to make her melt, but his hands, oh his hands, even through the soft material of her dress they made her skin burn. Never had she wanted anyone more.

Sliding her hands down from his shoulders and across his chest, she slipped them underneath his jacket and around his back. He knew what was going to happen next, Erin always ran her hands down his back, her fingertips down his spine, right before she was going to kiss him...hard.

When her lips met his, he was ready for them. David responded to her kiss with all the passion she evoked in him, and damn that was a lot of passion. The way she felt in his arms, the way she tasted when she kissed him like this, it was as if she was pouring herself into him, she demanded, she controlled and she surrendered, all in one action.

Drawing back a little her eyes met his, she knew he could see it, her desire for him was all over her eyes, just like it always was.

"Take me to bed David." She said the words with such a straight face, the Strauss face. God he loved it when she did that, Erin Strauss had always been sexy, he'd always thought of her as sexy, always wanted her, but the section chief in her was such a god damn turn on.

"Theres just one thing I have to do first." David spoke softly and yet firmly. Reaching up his right hand he removed the clip from her hair, it was lovely when it was up, but when it was down it was so sexy, the woman had to know she had powers.

* * *

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Her words were strained, she was still breathless as they both collapsed on his bed. She wouldnt admit it but he was right, it was so damn good to be in his bed, there was something intensely intimate about it and quite possibly they'd just topped the best they'd ever had together.

"You'll have to be more specific." David responded with equal difficulty, he lay on his back, beside her, breathing deeply in an effort to regain a normal heart rate. Oh the things she could do to him.

"The part where you said, I was part of the team yesterday."

David turned his head towards her, she was looking at the ceiling, her chest still heaving as she slowly came down from the high. "You were there werent you, you worked on the case just the same as us, that makes you part of the team."

She laughed a little, he could see her raise her eyebrows. "Your team is like the elite club in high school, everybody wants to be in, hardly anybody gets in. I must consider myself honoured."

Smiling David turned on his side towards her, leaning up a little on his elbow to look down at her. God she was beautiful, even all hot and sweaty after a round of mind blowing sex, she was stunning. "Ya know, technically it is your team. You are the section chief Erin, we're really just your little game pieces, waiting to be shuffled."

"If I ever treated your team like that you'd be the first one to batter down my door to tear me a new one, and you know it."

He did know it. He also knew that she never would. Just because she could play the political ball game with absolute precision and an expert hand, didnt mean she liked it. She loved her job that much she would never deny and she did enjoy politics, she just hated when the powers that be used people like the BAU's agents as pawn pieces in a political game, sacrifice them without a second thought. What the BAU didnt understand was that ninety-nine per cent of the time she used her political skills to keep them safe.

"Dress it up any way you want Erin, you're a part of this team now. I happen to know that Garcia, in particular enjoyed working with you, she said you're much more 'chilled' these days. She also appreciates the disappearence of the permanent frown. I think I'll take the credit for that."

"On what grounds can you take credit for that?" Erin turned her head to face him, his grin made her want to smile, but right now she was busy enjoying the game.

"On the grounds that only a matter of hours before that case broke, you were in my arms, in ecstasy, and screaming my name."

David enjoyed the victory as the blush crept across her face, she tried to hide it, turned her head away from his but he was too quick for her. As he manouvered towards her he caught her lips in a sweet kiss, the passion took its place on the back burner and allowed this kiss to just...linger.

It was always that way, the first kiss they shared after they both came down from the highs of passion, it was always slow. It was worrying.

Sometimes Erin worried. She worried that their 'fling' was spiralling out of control. Her need for him hadnt dwindled over time, it had only gotten stronger. Was it supposed to get stronger? She found herself needing him, his lips, his hands. She found herself missing him when they both left the hotel rooms that had played stage to this performance they had going on.

And when he kissed her like this, it was intimate, just like being in his bed right now. It wasnt about sex and getting off, it was tender, it was caring.

"I messed up yesterday."

"Messed up how?" David narrowed his eyes at her words, moving to lay beside her he gave her his full attention.

"When I sent in that medic. I followed the director's orders without argument, you and Aaron Hotchner told me it was a bad idea and I didnt listen. That person died because I took an order."

"Exactly, you took an order Erin. It was not your fault that he died. If Aaron and I thought, really thought that it was the wrong decision we would have pushed it! We wouldnt have let you do it. None of us knew that was going to happen, you cant punish yourself for this Erin! Thats the field, you do the best you can to get the job done but sometimes things dont go like you want them to."

Erin sighed, shaking her head a little. She didnt normally do this with him, discuss her or her feelings. In fact she'd only done it once or twice before. It always left her feeling vulnerable, open, and she didnt like that.

David would always try and tell her that it was ok to be like that sometimes, she was slowly adjusting to it but thats not who she had been for so long. Changing was always hard.

"For the record I thought you were fantastic yesterday."

"No you dont."

"Yes I do. Erin you walked in there and you had the situation locked. You were at the top of the chain of command and everyone knew it. At the same time you didnt throw it around, you took a step back and you let the team work, stepped in when you needed to and withdrew when you knew that we had it."

"I trust your judgement." Erin said the words not only to him, but it was also a little to herself. The old Erin Strauss would never have said that. She was a big enough person to admit that a few years ago she would have labelled that team as unstable, renegade, rogue even.

Overtime that had changed, working with them in the field had proven it to her. Yes sometimes she disaproved of their methods, but at the end of the day they got the job done.

"Good. I trust your judgement too, so lets have no more talk of you being anything other than brilliant Agent Strauss. Particularly right now, cos' my god were you brilliant just now."

His words seemed to work and her face broke out in a smile, just to be sure he punctuated his statement with a kiss. His efforts were rewarded when she once again relaxed. David was used to this, he had Erin Strauss profiled down to a tee. Not that he would ever tell her that, she would hate it if he ever played her like that. Still, he knew her better than she knew herself. One minute she could be as relaxed as she was right now, and mere seconds later she would be wound up so tight it took extreme measures to get through to her.

Extreme measures that only David Rossi seemed capable of.

He heard her breathing even out. A smile crossed his face as he realised she was now sleeping in his arms. He would enjoy this, if he could stay awake just a little while longer.

Watching Erin sleep was one of his favourite things. It didnt happen often, in fact it was so rare it was almost endangered. To him it was a privilege to watch. All the armor she put on everyday just drifted right off her, in sleep she was so peaceful, the section chief was a distant entity who wouldnt make another appearence until she put on that mask again.

Thankfully she could only put on that mask when she was awake. Right now as she slept, she couldnt control anything, she couldnt control the situation. The stress of that control just lifted away from her, now she could really relax.

* * *

_Drop a review and let me know what you think... ;) _


	2. The Night Before

_Hey All! I know I've not posted in ages, my muse went on an unexpected vacation! But good news, it has returned! This next part doesnt really have much of a plot, its basically fluff and well...smut! Though it is quite tame, I've not perfected the fine art of pure hotness just yet, though I get a bit braver everytime!_

_Anyway I'll stop rambling! Just so ya know, I will be posting again in the next couple of days as I have another post almost finished! So stay tuned peeps! _

_Read it, drop a review, make my day! _

_Much love as always to you all! :) _

* * *

**_(*Set the night before the awesome events at the beginning of the Season 7 finale*)_**

The elevator doors had barely closed when his hands were on her. Coherent thought left her stranded as her back collided with the wall behind her. His lips were on hers within a second, his hands rising higher on her waist, fingertips gripping the soft material of her midnight blue dress.

"David, slow down." Her whispered words were strained, his lips had found the spot behind her ear, she hadnt even known how paralysing that spot could be until he found it.

"You've been teasing me for a whole hour, dont make me wait any longer."

Erin closed her eyes, the sensation of his lips on her skin, combined with his magic hands simultaneously gripping and teasing her skin through the silky material was enough to drive her crazy.

She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. That much had been evident since the moment she'd walked in the room tonight.

He'd checked them into a suite two and a half hours before she'd got there. Cigars werent her thing, they were his, but he'd still asked her to come anyway. Erin summised that she'd let him enjoy at least some of the event before she arrived to distract him.

It was a little after nine thirty when she stole the room. David had seen her the second she'd walked in. It was the three-quarter length midnight blue dress that did it, low cut just enough to tease him completely, the matching stilletto heels only made him crazier for her.

For a whole hour Erin had kept him at arms length. They barely touched, save a few fleeting brushes of fingertips on skin. They barely spoke, they didnt need to. Instead they communicated with their eyes. Before long brief glances had turned to long stares. For the past thirty minutes their eyes had been locked. It was hot. The best type of foreplay they could have imagined.

It was a game, to see who would crack first.

She won.

She pulled out the ultimate trump card, the only thing that was sure to crack him, the one thing she knew would drive him crazy. She was flirting with another guy.

He knew it was harmless, he knew she would never act on it. She was playing the game. The game that he always used to win. Until her. Damn she could play better than him, she had the power.

He'd stalked across the room, when he reached her his eyes were fixed on her. He turned to look at the other guy, an average joe, totally unsuspecting of the part he just played in her victory.

Dave mumbled some words to excuse them and without further words he'd locked his fingers around her wrist, and pulled her with him out of the function room of this otherwise gorgeous hotel.

Once alone in the elevator he couldnt stop himself, he had to have her, he couldnt wait any more. Which led to this very endeavour right now, hands roaming and hot kisses in an elevator.

The sound of the elevator doors opening was just enough to seperate them. Though not completely.

Standing behind her, his hands on her hips, Dave pushed Erin gently into the hall. Once again his lips were on her skin, travelling down the back of her neck as she unsteadily led the way to their suite.

It was pure heaven and it was pure hell. The most exquisite form of torture either of them could hope to indulge. For almost three months they had enjoyed this dance. They were drawn to each other like moths to flame, the fire that had stoked between them for so long had exploded at the most random time and from that moment on they couldnt stop.

Maybe it was so hot because it was secret, because nobody on this planet knew that David Rossi and Erin Strauss were so hot for each other they could barely last a day without reliving their encounters, even if some of the time all they could do was mentally relive it.

When they reached the door to their room, she was still very much in the driving seat. Erin rested her back against the door, her hands resting on his chest as he leant into her, his lips capturing hers with a passion unrivalled.

David fumbled with the key card, his attention was focused almost fully on the woman now arching into him, illiciting a soft moan from him as she moved her hands down and underneath his jacket, her fingertips moving against the muscles of his back.

"Damn Erin." Now it was him who struggled to speak, his words caught as he drew back from her. Damn she looked so beautiful, leaning heavily against the door, the look in her eyes told him they were definately in for a good night ahead.

Averting his eyes for just a second David activated the key card, if she hadnt have been holding on to him she would have fallen through the now very much open door.

With a mischevious smile she pulled him into the room. He knew she'd already been in here, the fact that her overnight bag was on the side didnt matter, he could smell her perfume everywhere. She was everywhere, all over this room, and all over him.

His jacket hit the floor, his hands were on her back, his fingertips routinely grazing the bare skin at the top of her dress. Their lips were locked once again, the second her tongue touched his he could have melted right there. David Rossi had always had a reputation as a good kisser, an amazing lover, but damn she was better. Erin Strauss could render him speechless, motionless, with just a kiss.

Together they stumbled their way towards the bed, her hands tugged at his shirt, freeing it from his pants as her fingers moved across the bare skin of his torso. Simultaneously his hands made short work of her dress. It landed on the floor beside his jacket.

David's breath caught as he surveyed her stood before him, dressed only in her matching dark blue satin underwear. "Damn you're hot." His hands couldnt restrain themselves, they wanted every inch of her skin as he pressed himself against her.

"Shut up and take me David."

Why was his name so much hotter when she said it? Just the sound of her voice calling his name sent a jolt through him. That was certainly a command he would obey.

As she spoke she attacked his belt, removing it with one swift movement and as it whipped away from his body it served only to turn him on even more.

The next hour was a blur to both of them. Neither could recall just how exactly they ended up in the bed but instinct drove their every move. Laboured breaths turned to strangled moans, names left mouths on cries of ecstasy as they crashed together.

It was in moments like this that Erin Strauss knew just what she had missed all the years she spent in a marriage that clearly had not been satisfying. She had no idea what good sex was until David Rossi.

She'd always been a sexual person but until the past few months she just didnt know what to do with it. Now she couldnt get enough of it. David had brought her back to life, she was addicted to him.

When she wasnt in his arms, reaching such highs of passion it took days to come down from, she found it ironic. She'd gone from one addiction to another. It was just as deadly. He could destroy her just as much as alcohol could. Perhaps that was her main fear.

It didnt stop her going back for more though.

It was unclear to both of them how they ended up laying the wrong way on the bed. This was a first for Erin, maybe not so much for David, having such an adventurous sex life. They would both make the most of it.

"Damn." He whispered breathlessly as he turned his head to look at her. Everytime he looked at her his first thought was always how beautiful she looked.

"Damn indeed." She replied with a smile. Sitting up a little she clutched the sheet to her torso with one hand, the other reaching for a pillow which she pulled behind her head.

David watched her every move, turning to lean up on his side to look at her. "Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you look after sex?"

His words caused her to laugh out loud, before she raised her eyebrows and met his gaze. "Excuse me?"

"You glow. Your eyes are brighter, you try not to smile but it doesnt work. Or is it just my handiwork that brings that out in you?"

"I concede you must have something to do with it."

"Woah woah woah! Just hold on a minute, do mine ears deceive me? Erin Strauss conceding defeat?"

"I did not concede defeat!"

"Oh yes you did!"

"I did not! I said you must have something to do with it, not that you have everything to do with it."

"Admit it Strauss, you love this as much as I do."

Erin laughed, shaking her head a little before she tentatively met his gaze. "Alright, I admit it. This is definately the best sex of my life!"

"Ditto." He replied simply as he kissed her, long and slow it stirred both their senses. Kisses like these made them question their objectivity. It made them question whether or not they could keep things seperate. They both knew that feelings were developing, but neither would voice it, or even so much as admit it to themselves.

For a long moment as they drew apart there was silence. David continued to look down at her, she was used to it by now, he always did that after sex. Just lay there watching her. At first it unnerved her, made her self conscious. But over time she began to relax, afterall she wasnt getting any younger, her body wasnt what it used to be. Somehow though he had managed to show her how desirable she was, especially to him.

"You busy tomorrow?" David asked, moving closer to her in the bed, his fingertips tracing over her stomach through the thin material of the sheet.

"Actually yes, barring a national emergency I'll be spending the day with my children."

"Really? All three of them?" His slight disappoint that she wasnt free to spend the day in bed with him David was intrigued.

Erin had spoke a little about her children over the time they were together. She didnt really like to talk about them too much, she didnt like anyone and everyone knowing everything about her life. Plus in her line of work the more people that knew more and more about her children, the more likely it was that they could be used against her. Perhaps she was just paranoid.

"Yes, all three of them. I know Lauren's been a little distant lately but she's under a lot of pressure with finals coming up and getting all her college stuff sorted out, I still dont think she's made a final decision yet on that matter. Anyway Jessica said she's convinced Lauren to come with her and Daniel tomorrow so I'll make the most of it while I can."

"That's really great Erin."

She smiled, turning her head to look at him, raising her lips to meet his in a soft kiss.

"Did you plan to corrupt me tomorrow Agent Rossi?"

"Oh I corrrupted you months ago Ma'am."

"True."

"Anyway, I'll hand you over for the day on one condition."

"Go on?"

"You stay the whole night here with me."

David kissed her again before she could reply. Spending the whole night together was a rare occurence. Usually she liked to leave before she fell asleep. Simple profiling led him to the conclusion that when she slept, she felt exposed. It was a classic reaction, one which he was battling to subdue.

It was working.

Slowly but surely.

"The whole night eh?"

"The whole night."

"Deal."

David couldnt deny he was mildly surprised, but then it hit him. He'd seen it when they stumbled into the room, he was so distracted he didnt even think about it. Her overnight bag. She'd planned to stay the night all along.

"Damn you're crafty."

Erin's laughter was stifled by his lips on her's once again. He moved his body over her's, his kiss deepening as his hand travelled down her side.

"What are you going to do about it Agent Rossi?"

"What do you think I'm gonna do about it?" His teasing tone started the fire in her all over again.

"I know what I want you to do about it."

"Oh thats hot baby. What do you want?"

Erin arched into him, that always drove him crazy, the way her body fitted so perfectly against his. "I want you David, just you, all over me."

In one swift movement she turned the tables on him, straddling his hips she took his hands and held them over his head, pinning them to the bed.

"Damn baby you make me so hot!"

"Ditto." She laughed, repeating his choice of word from their previous conversation.

When she lowered her lips to his he was more than willing to concede defeat at her hands. Completely surrender to her every move. The way she hovered above him, clenched her thighs around his body, kissed her way across his chest, it aroused him more than any woman ever had.

Just being around her was a turn on. Erin Strauss was a woman of many dimensions. Depending on where her mood would take her she could be quiet and sultry, gentle and soft. Or she could be highly strung and demanding, hot and heavy, hard and fast.

He loved it either way. He loved that she kept him on his toes. No two times were the same with her, she kept him guessing. There was never a dull moment where she was concerned.

David Rossi would keep coming back for more until the end of time if she'd let him. Just as he loved the way she said his name, there was no sweeter sound to Erin than him crying out her name when he went over the edge. She was always with him when he did. They took each other there and back at every chance.

Erin secretly adored the fact that it was all her doing. She had David Rossi wrapped around her little finger. He'd never admit it, but it didnt matter because she knew it.

Tonight as always, was just another night of pure ecstasy. Tomorrow could wait. Right now it was time for round two. Still it was barely 1am, plenty of time to get in a few more rounds before the sun came up.

* * *

_Like I said, random plotless fluff/smut! Still drop a review, i do love em! x_


	3. First Date

**_Hey everyone! Im back with another random one shot update to my very own Rossi/Strauss universe! This is a little bit later than I intended but life got in the way! Epic Queen's Diamond Jubilee weekend delayed it so yeah..blame her lol! Anyway here it is, random, approx time frame about two/three weeks after the events of the season 7 finale. Just another stop on their journey really. _**

**_Hope ya like and as ever, drop me a review at the end! _**

* * *

"You wanna remind me again why I agreed to this?"

Erin raised her glass to her lips, tasting only the sparkling water that it held.

"Because you couldnt resist the temptation to spend the evening with me." David grinned at her as he stood beside her, watching as she rolled her eyes, trying desperatley to supress a smile. "Oh come on, you love the ballet admit it."

"I'll admit I love the ballet, whether or not I will love the ballet with you remains to be seen."

David would let her have that one, he'd let that comment slide right off him. For the simple reason that she was here at all. Admittedly he had been surprised when she agreed to come with him this evening, he'd toyed with the idea of asking her for a whole week. Erin loved the ballet, he had two tickets, why the hell not?

In truth he'd had an ulterior motive. Hook up's were fine with him, in fact he loved them, Erin Strauss had rapidly become the fun in his life. Underneath all that he knew she was so much more. She'd let him see past the section chief, intentionally or not, and likewise he had allowed her to see the other side of the suave womanising David Rossi.

His ulterior motive was that he wanted more. For thirty years David Rossi had been chasing skirt, hell he married three of them. He was getting too old for this. He couldnt keep floating from woman to woman for the rest of his life, time was not on his side anymore.

This wasnt some new notion to him, he'd been considering it for a while now. What he needed was a woman who was his equal, a woman who could challenge him and pull him back when he went too far. A woman who could take the lead in the relationship from time to time, would call him on his bullshit. He still had the caring nature, he still wanted a woman he could take care of. Erin Strauss encompassed all those things.

They were already sleeping together, the foundation was there, all he had to do was build on it. David Rossi had a tendency to rush into things where romance was concerned. This was his own personal challenge, to take things slow, to do it right.

"You look beautiful by the way." He couldnt help it, reaching out he ran his fingertips down her back, only partially covered by the soft material of her foor length black dress.

She didnt know what to say. She knew what tonight meant, he didnt even have to say it. Tonight was a date. They were actually doing this. Until now she hadnt dare let herself think that this 'thing' they had could be something more. But she enjoyed being with him, she was happy when she was with him, he made her feel just...wow. Her divorce really was just the start of her life.

Turning her head she kissed him softly. Just a brief simple kiss yet to him it meant so much more. It was her agreement, her acceptance that this could be something more between them. She was prepared to take this to the next level, and going public was the first thing to do.

David tightened his grip on her waist as she drew back from him, a light blush covered her cheeks as he inhaled deeply. "Shall we take our seats?"

Erin nodded, she wouldnt verbally give him the satisfaction just yet, wouldnt outright come out and tell him that this was everything she wanted. Erin Strauss was nothing if not hard to get, it kept him interested, kept him on his toes.

"You dont look so bad yourself there Agent Rossi." She straightened his tie as his hand moved from her waist to the small of her back, steering her towards the stairs to their box seats.

Erin was impressed, she wouldnt verbalise it but that didnt mean she didnt think it. Box seats to the ballet, a late dinner afterwards. David Rossi knew how to date a girl.

The ballet wasnt really his thing. David had never been into it. What he was into was the woman sitting next to him, and to see her smile like that was worth two hours of ballet. He still couldnt believe she was here, he'd been so sure that she'd shut him down, outright refuse to go out with him, in public, together. Actually if he didnt know better he could swear she had enjoyed the look of shock on his face when she'd said yes.

* * *

_He'd been waiting for her, casually, against the wall of the corridor that led to the director's office. Her secretary had been co-operative by giving away the knowledge of Chief Strauss's five minute gap between her meeting with the director and a meeting with counter-terrorism. _

_Right on schedule the doors to the Director's suite swung open and the flow of high level agents seeped out onto the corridor. _

_Erin almost paused when she saw him, instead she caught herself and decided that if she couldnt avoid him then she'd just walk right up to him with as much purpose in her step as she could find. _

_"What are you doing up here?" Her voice lowered of its own accord as she reached him. _

_Dave smiled, pushed himself up off the wall and handed her a file. "Here, just pretend we're discussing this."_

_"What do you want David?" She repeated her question as they moved towards the elevator, rethinking that decision when they saw the waiting crowd and headed for the stairwell instead. _

_"I wanted to ask you something, Helen said you had five minutes between meetings."_

_"Did she now."_

_"Dont be too hard on her, afterall I had to turn on some serious charm to garner the information I wanted." David opened the door to the stairwell and she walked through first, relieved to find it deserted, not to mention thankful that they were headed downwards. _

_"What information did you want David?"_

_"I wanted to know if you had plans tonight."_

_"You could have just asked me that." Erin threw him a look of disdain as she walked a little ahead of him. _

_"I could, but you could have lied to me, now you cant because I know your schedule."_

_"What if I'm doing something tonight that I didnt want writing in my diary."_

_"Hot date?" His teasing tone masked a brief fleeting fear that maybe it was more true than he dared believe. _

_"Maybe. Why? You jealous? Its not as if we put an exclusivity clause on our...thing."_

_"Ouch! There was me thinking I was all you needed baby."_

_Erin froze, turning her head quickly in his direction, their lighthearted flirting had just darted in a direction she didnt like. "Dont ever call me that in this building!"_

_"Ok."_

_"I'm serious David!"_

_"Ok." He repeated, a little more firm than the first time. "Actually I just wanted to ask you to join me at the ballet tonight, my publisher gave me the tickets and I know you're into that stuff so I thought it'd be nice."_

_"Why?" _

_They paused now, standing on the landing between the tenth and ninth floors. _

_"Because I asked. Its just the ballet Erin, maybe dinner afterwards if its not too late." _

_Erin narrowed her eyes, was he...nervous. He was shifting from one foot to the other, his hands shoved in his pockets as if he didnt know what to do with them. _

_"Yeah ok." _

_She didnt know who was more shocked. The words were out of her mouth before she'd really thought about it. But for some reason it just felt so natural. _

_David had to fight hard to stop himself from kissing her senseless right there in the stairwell. Damn she had him captured. _

_Clearing his throat he glanced around, noting that they were still alone. "Well kick off's at 7.30 so..._

_"Pick me up at 7." Erin finished for him as she handed him back his fake distraction file and smiled. "You can stop looking so dumbfounded David." _

_And with that she walked away, leaving him alone in the stairwell, staring after her in a state of pure shock and admiration. There was him thinking he had control of the situation, only for her to take back full control without him even realising it. _

* * *

"You sure you have enough memoribilia?" David couldnt help but laugh when Erin joined him outside the theatre, arms laden with programmes and posters and signed dvd's of the ballet.

"They're not for me they're for Jess." Erin rolled her eyes, her heart melting a little as he took everything from her, intent on carrying it to the car for her.

"Jess is the youngest right?"

"Yes, ballet is the one thing we have in common. She's been dancing since she was three, of all the women in our family she's the only one with the ankles for ballet, the rest of us must be content to simply watch in awe."

"Well in that case I'm sure she'll love all of this!" Dave put Erin's recent purchases in the backseat before he opened the passenger side door for her.

Before she got in though she paused, tonight had been wonderful, she wasnt afraid to admit that she'd been nervous. Having a sexual relationship was one thing, but to take it to the next level and actually turn it into a romantic relationship was a whole other ball park.

"Thank you for tonight David." Taking a deep breath she wrapped her fingertips around the lapels of his jacket, tugging on them lightly to pull him closer. Tentatively she reached up to lightly touch her lips to his. It only took a moment for him to deepen the kiss, his hands gripped her waist possessively as she moaned into his mouth.

This kiss was like the rare ones they shared after sex, when the lust had subsided but the passion was still there. It was deep, it was powerful and it converyed more emotion than words ever could. It told each of them that this what they both wanted, without the need for words.

Pulling back breathless moments later David ran his fingers over her lips, her eyes closing as an involuntary response to his touch. "Damn woman, you really know how to make me crazy."

Erin arched into him, illicting a moan from him this time as her fingers slid down his torso. "What are we doing David?" Her whispered words drew his attention as they remained where they stood, Erin sandwiched between his body and his car.

"I dont know baby, we dont need to label anything I know that much for sure. I just wanna go wherever this takes us...no thinking too much."

"I'm prone to thinking too much." She admitted, his lips brushing against her temple.

"I know you are, thats where my bad influence comes in."

That made her laugh. He was definately a bad influence on her. And she loved every second of it. For the first time in her life Erin was having fun, without even knowing where this thing was going.

"I love your laugh." He smiled against her skin as she inhaled slowly, lifting her head to look in his eyes.

"I dont do that very often. I was thinking about it the other day. I found myself trying to remember the last time I laughed, the last time I was really happy. I couldnt remember."

"Present company excluded I hope."

Smiling she nodded a little, her hands once again on his chest. "Whatever this is between us David, I want you to know that I'm happy."

David didnt reply for a moment. That declaration from Erin Strauss was huge. She didnt bare her feelings like that very often. Saying it right now was her way of saying so much more, she was comfortable with him, she was happy, and she trusted him.

Now that she'd said practically everything she could say to him he knew, he knew that with this information came great responsibility on his part. If Erin Strauss opened up to him, if he was allowed to know how she truly felt...if he ever hurt her or worse, broke her heart, she'd kill him.

Slowly David slipped one hand around the back of her neck, lacing his fingertips through her blond hair he lowered his lips to hers once more. He poured everything he had into this kiss. She was honest with him, he would be honest with her, except he wouldnt use words, though he'd still use his lips.

David Rossi had a kiss for every emotion, for everything he wanted to say he had a kiss, a touch. Erin was just learning them but they were awesome. His touch made her feel so safe, it excited her at the same time. He was so strong, so in control, she loved that about him. She could take control if she wanted to but she didnt have to. With David they both had power, they could both chose to lead or surrender.

Right now she wanted to surrender.

She wanted to surrender not just her body but something else aswell.

"David..."

"Hmm." His lips left hers, dropping to trail light kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"David why dont we skip dinner."

Her words drew his attention quickly and he pulled back to look at her. "I think my influence really is getting to you Ms Strauss."

"We'll eat later, right now I want you David. I need you...in my bed."

His eyebrows raised of their own accord. Did he just hear that right? Erin Strauss, she who demanded hotel rooms and anonymity, ruled out from day one the intimate settings of their homes, had she just invited him to share her bed?

David cleared his throat, his eyes searching her face for any clues to what she was thinking. "Did I just hear that right?"

"Take me home David, and take me to bed." Erin kissed him again, leaving no doubt as to her intentions as her hands travelled and gripped his body simultaneously. Her touch always made him moan involunatarily and now was no exception. She really did drive him crazy. So crazy that there was only one thing he could say to her.

"Get in the car."

* * *

**_Whether ya liked or ya didnt, drop a review pleeeeeeeeeeease! i reeally love them! ;) x_**


	4. Resignation, Change, and Control

_**Hey lovely readers! wow its been a while since I posted, but I'm here to rectify that! As always thank you all so much for your reviews, I reeeeally love to hear your thoughts! **_

_**This next part is quite random, its also quite short by my standards but I felt I had to address the Emily Prentiss situation, so here it is. Plus it's a bit of a filler for the next part which is tied in some way to this one.**_

_**Hopefully the wait for the next chapter wont be so long, its already half written. :) **_

* * *

Erin sat back in her chair, her eyes moving from Emily Prentiss to Aaron Hotchner. He was still maintaining his usual poker face, yet his eyes said so much more. He'd seen this coming but at the same time he wasnt happy about it.

For a long moment there was silence, Erin took this time to pull herself fully into Strauss mode, even if she had been thrown off balance by this latest development.

Emily couldnt hold the Section Chief's gaze, nor could she maintain eye contact with her unit chief.

"And your decision is final?" Erin's voice broke the tension that was beginning to settle over them, so much so it was almost unbearable.

"Yes Ma'am." Emily replied with a confidence. Erin narrowed her eyes at her, she could tell it wasnt an easy decision for the younger woman to make, but she was faithful to her conviction, that much was evident.

Sighing heavily Erin sat forward on her chair, reaching out a hand over the top of the desk towards Emily who, with a slight split second of hesitation, handed over the crisp piece of paper.

Her resignation.

"There's really nothing we can do to change your mind?" Hotch broke his silence, both women turned to look at him, still his expression said nothing.

"I've made my decision Hotch." Emily nodded once, her gaze finally fixed on Hotch as he stood by the window, arms folded, keeping himself seperate. "It wasnt easy, I do love this job but...its time to move on. Thats not to say that Im not grateful for the second chance you gave me," her gaze shifted from Hotch to Strauss, "because I am. I hope that the bonds I made here at Quantico will stay strong, my best friends in the world are here. This is just something that I have to do."

"London Interpol?" Erin arched an eyebrow, half reading the official letter of resignation in her hands.

"Yes Ma'am. An offer was made to me a while ago and after some consideration I realised it was an opportunity I couldnt reject."

Erin nodded slowly, briefly looking to Hotch then back to Emily. "I understand, Agent Prentiss. For what its worth I'll be sad to see you go."

Erin's words were met with a look from Emily, disbelief and surprise at the least.

"You're a good agent, a good profiler, it will be a loss to the team. None of them, or me however, would stand in your way. Maybe our paths will cross again some day."

Strauss got to her feet, walking around her desk she extended her hand to the younger woman. For a moment Emily seemed to simply take a deep breath, before she raised herself up tall and looked her former nemesis in the eye.

"I'll look forward to that Ma'am. Perhaps you could consider this move simply as building a bridge overseas, I certainly have no doubt that we may need each other from time to time."

Against herself Erin smiled, just a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. She'd meant it when she said that Emily's departure would be a loss for the team, and yes to some extent she herself might miss the younger agent...just maybe.

There was however, a group of people three floors down that would miss her much more than she would.

* * *

For the second time today Erin Strauss found herself in silence. Only this time there were only two people in the room.

David Rossi sat beside her on the couch in her apartment, in silence.

She hadnt been surprised when he turned up at her place that evening, knowing that Emily had intended to inform the team of her decision immediately after officially submitting her resignation.

He hadnt taken it well. True to his style he kept his emotions to himself, wished her well, and intended to make sure that the her final two weeks with the team would be good ones.

Shortly after though, David had retreated to the only place he knew he could vent. Even after only three weeks of official dating, Erin Strauss was the one he needed to be with right now.

"Will she be replaced?" David broke the silence as he turned his head to look at Erin, she shrugged, not looking at him as her gaze remained fixed ahead.

"I dont know yet. I'll be meeting with the Director in the next couple of weeks to discuss it. I would say so but it all depends on the budget."

Erin could feel him tense beside him, he hated the politics the budgets the whole bullshit thing but he always respected her position. She could tell he wanted to curse it out but he kept silent.

"Will the team be allowed input on the replacement? If it happens."

"Agent Hotchner will be invited in on the selection process as the Unit Chief." Erin turned her head to finally look at him, to any other person he would look just the same as he always did, but she could see the look in his eyes. David didnt like change, it was something they had in common, losing Emily was a change he wasnt sure he could adjust to very easily.

"David are you alright?"

"I dont like change." That made her smirk a little, he had to know she'd been thinking that very same thing.

"I know you dont."

"Emily is a very good friend and I wish her well, I really do, its a marvellous oppourtunity and she'll do a really good job at Interpol."

"But you'll still miss her."

He nodded, smiling a little as he reached out to take her hand in his. "I'm sorry Im not very good company tonight."

"You got a shock today its fine really, I'm glad you came over." Erin squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Promise me you'll never leave the bureau."

Erin laughed a little, looking over at his sad face, the face he seemed to use quite often in their short relationship, he learned pretty quickly that she couldnt say no to that face.

"What?"

"I can live with changes in the BAU...just! After all you cant deny when I came back to the team, I had to get used to that change, I did it."

"The great David Rossi learned how to share his toys in the playground."

"Exactly, but if the senior heirarchy, i.e you...and I guess Hotch too, were not there, thats when I lose it."

"There was me thinking you just wanted me around for the fun of it, instead you want me around to keep you from losing it"

"I want you around for a lot of reasons baby." David leaned over and kissed her softly. Just being around her had a calming effect on him, it was something he often thought about, tried to figure out just exactly how she did it. Seems it was the one thing he simply couldnt understand. Either way he wasnt giving it up.

Without hesitating Erin deepened his kiss, her arms snaked over his shoulders as his crept around her waist, pulling her closer. "Anyone would think you only want me for my body." She whispered her words against his lips as David gently repositioned them on the couch. He was lying above her now, taking back what little control he had left today.

"Your body is amazing Erin but theres so much more that I want from you."

"Right now?"

"Ok right now I want your body."

She giggled softly as his lips found her neck, his hands tugging the creme coloured blouse from the black pencil skirt she hadnt changed out of when she got home from the office.

Erin surrendered to him completely, it was what he seemed to need right now. Who was she to deny him, or herself. David needed to grasp his control, he needed to feel stable and secure and she always gave him that.

In truth the both of them were control freaks, they battled for it in the office and in their personal lives. The only difference was that when they were together, the control was a game, and when it came to the finish line neither really minded surrendering to the other.

But that was the only exception, in every other aspect of their lives, they had to have control. This thing with Emily leaving, it threw David's control issues right into the hurricane. Usually he was very good at reigning it in, only a handful of people in the world knew and understood David's obsessional tendencies. Erin's however were right out there for the whole world to see, every crazy, anal, perhaps even freakish issue was out there.

Even she wasnt naive enough to believe she could hide it all from a group of world class profilers.

Right now though none of that mattered, when his lips were anywhere on her body David had the power to drive all coherent thought from her mind. Somewhere in the haze of very little thought he'd managed to unbutton her blouse, his kisses moving from her neck to her collarbone.

He loved the way she moaned beneath him, he loved the way her back arched when he kissed just the right part of her. At this very moment his lips were moving across her chest, placing feather light kisses to her soft skin, slowly descending to the sweet valley between her breasts.

Undoubtedly the perfect time for his cell phone to ring.

With a frustrated groan David dropped his full weight on her, his lips still practically glued to her skin as he fumbled in his jeans pocket for the offending accessory.

"Rossi!" He growled into the phone. Beneath him Erin attempted to shift herself from under him but he held her there. Secretly she loved that. She loved just laying with him, she loved his weight around her, keeping her safe.

"Damn, alright I'll be right there."

As soon as he ended the call his lips were on hers again, this kiss wasnt soft like his previous one, it was hard and passionate, possessive even.

"You have a case?"

"Oregon."

Erin sat up as David stood and rebuttoned his shirt, she didnt even remember unbuttoning it. "The dead hikers? That one crossed my desk it wasnt classified urgent."

"Well three more just went missing."

She nodded as he pulled her to her feet and kissed her again. "I dont know if I'll be back in time for the weekend."

"Its ok I have the kids this weekend anyway."

"Oh right I forgot. Hows it going with Lauren lately?"

Erin raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Two weeks til the end of finals, I'm sure she'll return to a human state when they're done. She did say she was gunna come this weekend she wants my help on her english lit revision. Oh and Jess wants to talk to me about something aswell she's being cryptic I dont know what to make of it."

David smiled and squeezed her hand as she walked him to the door. "I'm sure its nothing bad baby, you know teenagers, they're the definition of cryptic."

Erin nodded, putting her arms around him one last time as he kissed her goodbye. "Be safe David, and do try and behave I'd rather not have to do a clean up this time."

"Oh I'll try, no promises though. Thank you for letting me vent to you tonight."

"Well you know Im the only one who can handle it! Call me when you get back in town."

David nodded his agreement as he left her apartment. She watched him until he got in the elevator before going back inside.

She wouldnt have let on to him but it meant a lot to her that he chose to come to her tonight. When he needed someone she was his first thought, and that was a fantastic feeling.

Truth be told, she was falling fast.

* * *

_**Drop a review, let me know what you think x**_


	5. The Best Side of Erin Strauss

_**Hey everyone! time for another update. Yeah this is somewhat of a follow on from the last part but not necessarily. Again its relatively short but hope ya likey! give it a read, drop a review, make my day! **_

* * *

"Something, is going on with you."

David dropped a feather light kiss to her bare shoulder, his fingertips tracing an idle pattern over the skin of her stomach. He felt more than heard her sigh.

"Its nothing for you to worry about."

"If you're worried then I'm worried."

Erin sighed again. Truth be told she was much calmer now as she lay in his arms than she had been in days. When he'd left for Oregon last Thursday she hadnt expected him to be gone for so long. Today was Tuesday and Erin was glad to see him when he showed up at her apartment a few hours ago. She'd missed him just as much as he'd missed her.

They hadnt done much talking in the last few hours, that much was for sure. From the moment he stepped through the door they'd been pulled together as if by the force of a magnet. Fresh off a case David always had some pent up emotion and adrenaline to expell. Tonight Erin too had some frustrations to thrash out, maybe it was more about needing him to make her feel secure. She didnt feel so secure right now. She felt a little lost, anxious, she didnt like it but she couldnt control it.

"What's wrong baby?"

David's voice broke through her thoughts as she turned her head to face him. There was definately something about just lying next to him that made her feel safe.

"Rough weekend." She said simply, watching as his eyebrows narrowed.

"Rough how? Did Lauren give you a hard time?"

Erin smiled, she couldnt blame him for jumping to that conclusion. Since the divorce her eldest daughter had been moody and defensive. She didnt necessarily blame either of her parents, she just blamed the world right now.

"Actually no. Lauren was pretty good this weekend. Instead I spent the whole time fighting with Jess."

"Jess?" His eyes widened of their own accord as he sat up a little. Erin followed his lead and sat up fully, propping herself against the pillows she pulled the sheet up around her naked frame.

"Yeah. By Sunday morning she'd stopped talking to me altogether."

"Why? Does it have anything to do with that thing she wanted to talk to you about?"

Erin nodded, swallowing hard a little to control her emotions as Dave sat up beside her, taking her hand in his own. From what he knew about Erin's children, Jess was not a fighter, she was the peace keeper, and she adored her mother. This was totally off the radar for the both of them.

"She told me she's been accepted on to the Julliard Summer Program."

David didnt say anything. His first reaction was a little bit of shock mixed with a sense of pride that he couldnt quite make sense of, afterall he'd never even met the kid. But he cared about Erin, and by extension he'd come to care about her children. He figured pretty soon he'd have to broach the subject of actually meeting them. "Surely this a good thing?" He finally said, watching her face for clues, he could sense the apprehension coming off her.

"Now that I've actually thought it through yes it is."

"But that's not how you reacted when she told you?"

"I freaked out! She's fifteen and its New York! For a month!" Erin sighed again, raising her hands to her face. "I just got scared David! I know I over-reacted. But she's my little girl and, with Lauren going off to college this September its just too much too soon I cant handle letting go just yet."

"Hey, hey come on. Erin look at me." Dave sat up a little more, fighting to hold her gaze as he felt her begin to lose it. Erin needed stability in her life, especially with all she'd been through lately and this had the potential to throw her way off. "Its ok to feel that way. Hell its natural to feel that way. Now that you've thought it over what do you think? Are you going to let her go?"

"I cant stop her David she'll hate me forever. Its a massive opportunity for her and although it terrifies me I'm also so god damn proud of her! Julliard only accepts forty-four students off the whole planet for the summer program and my little ballerina is one of them."

"So tell her that. She's a teenager Erin she'll calm down eventually and when she does, she'll talk your ears off about it."

His words made her laugh a little as she nodded. "You dont know the half of it David."

"Stop letting it bug you baby. Call her tomorrow, talk it over. Everything will be fine, promise."

Leaning forward David touched his lips to hers. It still surprised him how easily she deepened his kisses. They both knew she had the power. All she had to do was kiss him like this and he'd do absolutely anything for her.

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips as he adjusted their position in the bed, moving his body over hers as they lay back down.

"For what?"

"Keeping me sane."

"Whats life without a bit of insanity from time to time." Dave smiled against her skin, his lips trailing down her neck to her chest whilst his hands travelled the contours of her body that he'd come to know so well.

"David?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and make love to me."

* * *

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Dave sipped his coffee. His eyes were trained on the woman he was currently absolutely infatuated with.

Today she was dressed to impress. His favourite black figure hugging pencil skirt, teamed with his favourite purple silk blouse. On his request she had left her hair down today. It would be hard to resist running his fingers through it at every opportunity.

When she walked past him he couldnt resist reaching out to her. His arm grabbed her around the waist and in one swift movement she was pinned between her kitchen bench and David Rossi, her laughter was immediately caught by his kiss.

"We'll be late for work if you carry on."

"So?"

"I have a 9.30 meeting David." Even as she spoke she made no attempt to leave his embrace.

"S'only the deputy director, he wont mind."

All Erin could do was sigh as he deepened the kiss, his hands moving over her hips as she moaned and arched into him.

"I wanted to thank you again for last night."

"Which part?" David smiled as they drew apart slightly, allowing their breathing to level out.

"Well all of it, but especially for talking some sense into me."

"Its what I'm here for baby." Once again his lips were on her's in another kiss. So caught up were they in each other that noises seemed to fade into nothing around them.

All except for one noise that is. The bang made them both jump, it took a moment to really register the direction it came from but when they did they both froze.

There she stood, arms folded, narrowed eyes, an expression almost impossible to read.

"Jess! What are you doing here?" Erin moved away from David, praying to god that she wasnt as flushed as she felt.

Jessica Strauss remained stood in silence, her gaze moving from her mother to the famous David Rossi. True she'd never met him before but that didnt mean she didnt know who he was.

"I live here dont I?" Jess finally settled her eyes on her mother and Erin sighed. She could still see the anger in her daughter's eyes.

"Well yes but..."

"Chill out Mom! I just left my history paper here and its due in today."

Before Erin could reply Jess had disappeared down the hall towards her bedroom. Leaving her mortified mother in the kitchen with a smirking David Rossi.

"Oh my god! Oh my god David! Stop grinning this is a disastor!"

"Its not that bad Erin."

"Not that bad! My fifteen year old daughter just walked in on us...us..."

"Relax! We were just kissing Erin it could have been worse!"

"Oh my god dont!" Erin's hands flew to her face, she could feel her cheeks burning at the thought.

David couldnt help but laugh as he watched her. He'd never seen her so embaressed before and there was no denying it was amusing.

"You're finding this hilarious arent you?"

"A little bit." Dave smiled as he reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "Seriously though, dont make too much out of it. Just act natural."

Erin opened her mouth to reply, her expression was already telling him to shut up, but Jess was walking back into the kitchen. She looked as if she was just going to keep walking towards the front door but Erin stopped her.

"Jess!"

"What?" The teenager turned on the spot, closing her jam packed school bag and finally looking up at her mother.

"Erm..." For the first time in her life Erin didnt know what to say, the situation couldnt have been more awkward. "This is...agent Rossi."

When Erin looked back at him David barely contained his laugh. "Smooth." He said as he folded his arms and averted his gaze from Erin to her daughter.

"Yeah I know who he is! He is ya know like...famous." Jess rolled her eyes at her Mom before looking to Dave. "Hi."

"Hey Jess. I hear congratulations are in order. The Julliard thing, fantastic achievement!"

"Tell that to my mother!" Jess spoke with a venom to her tone and it almost stabbed her mother in the chest.

"Jess..."

"What? You have more to say on the matter Mom! I think you said everything over the weekend dont you!"

Once again Jess turned back around on her heels and took a couple of steps in the direction of the door before Erin spoke again.

"No! I didnt say everything I needed to say, actually!"

Jess froze, she knew that tone, true she'd rarely heard it aimed at her, usually it was aimed at Lauren. Still she knew not to argue it.

"Go on then." The fifteen year old turned around, her eyes looking at the floor.

"I didnt tell you I was proud of you. And yes, it is a fantastic opportunity, and Im sorry."

Jess raised her eyes, for a long moment she stared at her mother. Eventually Erin realised she was waiting for her to speak again.

"I realise I overreacted. And I am willing, to reconsider my decision."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Jess I'm really sorry! I realise that I was projecting all of my issues onto you and the Julliard thing when in truth I was just freaking out!"

"So I can go?"

"Well theres still a lot we need to work out but,"

"I can go?"

"You can go."

Neither Erin or David were prepared for what happened next. Jess dropped her school bag and barrelled back through the room, throwing herself onto her mother Erin was nearly knocked to the ground.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

Erin laughed a little, tightening her arms around her youngest daughter as Jess held on for dear life. "Like I said there's a lot to discuss I want all the information Jess ok?"

"Anything!" Jess pulled back to look at her mom, all the anger was gone, the bright, happy kid was back where the sullen one had resided for days. "Anything you want Mom! Oh my god! I'm going to Julliard!"

Erin couldnt help but smile as she watched Jess do a little vistory dance around the kitchen. After a moment her eyes met Dave's, he was smiling too. Until now he thought he'd seen every side of Erin Strauss there was, but he was wrong, to watch this scene right now, to see her smile like that at her daughter. That was the best side of Erin Strauss.

* * *

_**If ya liked it, if ya didnt, let me know! Hit me with a review, I live for them! x**_


	6. The Jealousy Factor

_**Morning all! Random update time folks! Firstly though I want to take the opportuinty to thank all you lovely people who read and drop me a review. They honestly make my day! I love to write, granted sometimes its not always my best work but hey, its not like I'm making my millions from it! :) **_

_**Anyhoo here it is, as always I hope you enjoy it! As it happens this was actually not what I had in mind when I started writing this bit but the voices in my head took me here. I hope however that I managed to keep them in character to some extent. **_

_**Enjoy! xx**_

* * *

He sat on the edge of her bed, watching her pin her hair up, just as he'd watched her put on her make up, and get dressed.

Erin was always quiet in the mornings, he'd noticed it almost immediately. If she woke up naturally she was pleasent enough, but if she was woken up, intentionally or not, the first few sentences were short and snappy.

Today though she was somewhere else. She was distant, her gaze would wander and he'd see just from looking at her that she was definatley not here.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? Fine. Why?" Erin didnt even flinch, she looked at him in the reflection in the mirror.

"Just asking."

She smiled, turning on her seat at the vanity table to look at him. "I'm fine."

"Good." David smiled back at her getting up from the bed he walked towards her, dropping a soft kiss to her temple.

For the past month they'd been practically inseperable. Following the now infamous interruption of Jessica Strauss, Erin had bit the bullet and actually had the, 'I have a boyfriend what do you think about that?', conversation with her children. The reaction had been mostly positive, admittedly Lauren had been a little cold towards the whole thing but after meeting David she had begun to thaw.

"Shall I make some breakfast or do you just wanna get something on the way to work?" David barely noticed her freeze at his question after he moved to put on his tie.

"Actually, I have a breakfast meeting."

"Oh. Director or the Deputy?" He laughed some, it was usually one or the other, hardly anyone else in the bureau cared for breakfast meetings.

"Neither. My lawyer and Micheal."

Erin held her breath as she waited for his response, neither did she turn around, she just waited.

"Your ex-husband Micheal?"

"Yes." Still she didnt turn around, but she could feel him behind her, walking back towards her.

"Why? I thought you said the divorce was final months ago?"

"It was." Finally she turned towards him. "But there's still some things to get straight."

"Like what?" He tried not to get angry. Really he tried. But there was just something about Micheal Strauss that made his blood boil, despite the fact that he'd not done anything wrong. Somehow though, Dave blamed him for Erin's drink problem. He blamed Micheal Strauss for everything that ever went wrong in Erin's life, whether he deserved it or not. The profiler in him might say it was some sort of transference, passing blame to Micheal so that he didnt blame himself.

"Micheal wants to sell the house, he wants a fresh start aswell. Since we bought the house together he wants to split the proceeds. And he wants to talk about Daniel and Jessica."

"What about Daniel and Jessica?"

"The divorce stated joint custody, but since I wasnt exactly deemed a fit parent at the time there were strict conditions, every other weekend and one night a week. He wants to relax that. He knows how well I'm doing and he know's how much I love my children, and since Daniel and Jessica are 16 and 15 they are more than capable of making their own decisions. What with Lauren going off to college it just makes it all clear, Micheal doesnt want everything to be so formal between us all."

Damn. Just when Dave wanted to hate the guy, he pulled something like that.

"Why didnt you tell me?"

"I dont know." It was the truth, she didnt know. Everytime she'd tried to tell him the words just didnt come out.

David had never liked Micheal Strauss, he never made a secret of it. It had nothing to do with Micheal's personality or job or background or anything like that, it just had everything to do with him being married to the one woman David had always wanted but could never have.

Until now.

"Couldnt he have settled all this through your lawyers."

Erin raised her eyebrows, she knew now that this was what she was afraid of. He was getting sulky and agitated and something else that she couldnt quite work out.

"Well, yes I suppose so but why should we? Micheal and I divorced amicably it was a mutual decision David! Both of us made mistakes but neither of us was completely to blame."

"He drove you to drink Erin!"

"He did not! Do not blame him for that David! My drinking was a combination of a number of things, yes my failing marriage may have contributed but it did not cause it!"

She was on her feet now, could feel herself getting mad at him. It wasnt as if she still had feelings for her ex husband but he was the father of her children and still very much a part of her life. Erin didnt need David throwing a tantrum and damaging that.

Pausing in the middle of the carpet Erin sighed, and took a deep breath. "I dont want to fight about this David. I'm meeting Micheal this morning end of discussion."

"I'm not a child Erin, you cant just say 'end of discussion' and expect it to go away."

"What the hell is your problem here David?"

"Oh I dont know, you having breakfast with your ex husband and not actually deeming to tell me about it!"

For a long moment they just looked at each other. Both sizing up the other, trying to work out what the other was thinking.

David knew why he was acting like this, he didnt like to admit it but he knew. He was jealous. It was only in moments like this that he knew how deep his feelings for Erin were. It had been a shock to him too, when he finally figured it out.

He was jealous of Micheal Strauss and everything he knew about Erin. The lucky bastard had had Erin all to himself for over twenty years, he'd had the wife, the children, the house with the back yard the two door garage on the quiet street where the kids had learned how to ride their bikes.

Micheal had had everything David ever wanted and he had it all with the woman he wanted it with.

He was jealous that the two of them could still be friends, even after their divorce.

"Its just breakfast, David, its a meeting."

"Its not just a meeting Erin! Its not even just about breakfast its...its...HIM!"

"You barely know him, and yet you hate him? You've never liked him and for the life of me I cant work it out David! Micheal has never done anything to you!"

"He's done, everything, to me."

David's words were slow, and deliberate. They stung Erin hard as she stood there, staring at him, not at all sure what to say to him. If she'd been thinking logically she would have reasoned that she didnt have time for this, but she and David had never fought like this before and she needed to thrash it out.

Sure they'd sparred at each other in the office but mostly that had just been a game, harmless flirting...hadnt it?

"David..."

"No! Dont, Erin! Just dont! It barely even makes sense to me so dont make me try and explain it!"

David paced the floor a little, trying to calm himself down, pull himself together.

Erin watched him, her heart pounding a little faster in her chest. She'd never seen him like this, so unglued. "No, you are going to explain it David because I cant pretend that this didnt happen."

He stopped to look at her, he knew that face, the Strauss face, even he didnt argue with it. Dropping to the edge of the bed David placed his head in his hands for a moment, taking a deep breath before he finally looked at her.

"Micheal might, be a decent guy. I wouldnt know I never gave him the chance to prove that to me. Because I was jealous of that man from the moment I met him."

"Why?" Erin whispered the words causing David to smile at her absolute cluelessness.

"Because he had you."

"What?" Still she couldnt comprehend. To him it was slightly endearing if not a little infuriating.

"He had everything I wanted. He had you Erin. I mean, its not like I've been madly in love with you for twenty years but I've always had feelings for you. Sometimes yeah, I may have thought I was in love with you but I just put that down to the feeling of wanting the one thing I couldnt have. What can I say I'm Italian, we're hot blooded and rather dramatic!"

Erin continued to watch him as he laughed a little unable to hold her gaze. The cocky, arrogant David Rossi had finally shown his weakness...her.

"David, you dont need to be jealous of Micheal."

"Its a weakness, Erin, an insecurity, I dont like to tell the world about it."

"You're not telling the world, you're telling me."

"There's something a little ironic about the whole thing."

Erin sighed and dropped to the bed beside him. "You know you're cute when you're jealous."

"Erin..."

"Sorry." She smiled, sliding her hand into his. "David, when I signed my name on those divorce papers, I closed the door on the chapter of my life. Sure there'll be references to it, Micheal is the father of my children and for that reason alone he has to be in my life. Trust me, just because I meet up with him once in a while does not mean I'm going fall back into his arms and forget all about you."

"It could happen, you have a history together."

"Yeah and thats what it is, history."

"I love you Erin."

She gasped when he said it. She tried not to but it was involuntary. Erin wasnt totally naive she knew he had feelings for her, more clearly exhibited in the last few minutes.

She also knew she had feelings for him. Damn strong feelings. In the beginning when it had just been about sex between them, she'd known, deep down that she wanted more, but she'd never allowed herself to believe in it.

She didnt want to get hurt. Especially not by him. Over the past few months she had given more and more of herself to this man, and maybe now was the time that she surrendered it all.

"I love you too."

The words felt strange as they left her mouth. They stirred a whole mix of feelings within herself that she had to battle to restrain. She felt, elation and yet fear. It felt natural and a little funny at the same time. She loved David Rossi. Erin Strauss, was in love with David Rossi.

She felt like the high school prom queen declaring her love for the school bad boy. It was exciting and totally terrifying at the same time.

But at the end of the day she was his boss. If he ever broke her heart she had the power to really make him suffer.

Before she could really process the moment he was kissing her. Not just kissing her, David was taking full possession of her mouth. She couldnt help but moan into the kiss as her hands raised to run through his hair as she met his kiss head on.

"Do you mean that?" He asked as they broke apart, though remained close.

"I dont say things I dont mean David."

"You know you're never getting away now right."

Erin just smiled as she kissed him softly. As she stood up she pulled him with her. "Come with me today?"

"Where?"

"To meet Micheal. If you're going to be a part of my life David then I want you to be able to be around Micheal and not want to punch him in the face!"

David laughed at her words, dropping his hands around her waist he pulled her against him. "I make no promises woman."

"You have nothing to worry about. You have me now, you dont have to be jealous of him. We've all moved on, lets act like adults about it."

"So I cant gloat?"

All Erin could do was roll her eyes as she dipped out of his embrace, though her smile gave her away as she slipped on her shoes ans grabbed her bag.

"Come on before I change my mind!"

* * *

**_Please drop a review if you have the time! They will make my already fabulous weekend even better! :) x_**


	7. Standard Boyfriend Protocol

_**Evening all! Time for a new post! yay! I've now come to realise that juggling too fics was a tiny bit ambitious, but bear with me, hopefully the next update for 'Home Advantage' should be ready by the end of the weekend! In the mean time peeps, I hope you enjoy this update. Its random I know but the idea wouldn't leave me alone!**_

_**Drop a review if you have the time, I do love them! and thanks again to all who have reviewed so far...I will never stop thanking you! **_

* * *

The sound barely registered in his mind. Stuck in that limbo between sleep and awake when you think that the sound that you hear is actually a dream, until you realise its not and you are in fact, awake.

David groaned, rolling onto his front as he reached out blindly for his cell phone, currently vibrating across his bedside table.

"Rossi." He practically growled the greeting, not bothering to check the caller ID since he was sure it was work related. Bound to be at this time of morning, no doubt he was about to be whisked off to god knows where another case.

"I need your help."

His eyes opened at the sound of her voice, he'd recognise that voice anywhere, though just to be sure he moved the cell from his ear, the letters on the screen confirming that it was in fact Erin Strauss.

"What's up?" He asked, rolling over onto his back and rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"I hurt my arm, and I need your help."

"How'd you hurt your arm?"

"I was rearranging the furniture in the lounge and..."

"You were what? Erin its," he checked the clock, "6.30 am and your moving furniture!"

"I couldn't sleep! Anyway you're missing the point! I hurt my arm and..."

"And what Erin?" He could hear her sigh when she couldnt finish her sentence, almost see the roll of her eyes as she spoke again.

"and I need your help getting dressed."

David's eyebrows raised of their own accord. The mental images flowing through his mind right now were enough to drive him crazy, if she needed his help getting dressed then...

"What are you wearing now?" His voice had dropped to a whisper, she knew what that meant, so did he.

"David, I'm not naked so you can get that out of your mind right now! I'm wearing a robe."

"Damn you already showered."

"Yes I did! Are you coming over or not?"

"Well you know helping a woman to get dressed isn't exactly my forte, I'm more of an undresser."

"David!"

"Ok. Ok, hang in there baby I'm on my way over."

* * *

Another noise of frustration left her as she threw her skirt back down onto the bed. Erin had given up trying to do this alone a half hour ago when she called David, but she couldn't resist just one more attempt.

It was futile. The pain in her shoulder was now spreading down her left arm and even creeping into the left side of her neck. It was almost unbearable, but ever the independent woman she refused to let it beat her. Unfortunately for her she just couldnt retrieve enough range of movement to even dress herself.

Dave was not the first person she thought of calling. Her instincts had told her that he would find this whole situation amusing. Not that she was in pain, he wasnt some sort of sadist, but he'd definately find her dependence upon him amusing. The smirk he would no doubt be wearing when he arrived at her home would irritate the hell out of her. Alas though, she'd rather him be the one to help her than worry her children with this. They'd been her first thought but they'd no doubt still be asleep, it was summer vacation afterall, they'd probably sleep til noon. Besides, teenagers had a tendency to 'blog' everything, and she did not need them finding this hilarious and having the details posted on Facebook!

The soft knock on her apartment door broke her frustration. Sighing she took a deep breath, ready for any smart-ass remarks he was going to throw at her, and made her way back through the apartment.

"Opening the door in your underwear huh? If you weren't in pain right now that would be incredibly sexy!"

David was leant against the door frame, an impish grin on his face as he looked her up and down.

"Just get inside before anyone else sees me David!" Erin rolled her eyes as he stepped past her, his gaze never leaving her face.

It was paler than usual, he could tell from just the look in her eyes that she was in pain, not to mention how she was holding her left arm awkwardly.

"And before you start David, I can do without the wise cracks, the grins, the raising of your eyebrows or any other smart ass thing you seem to do so naturally! I'm not in the mood, just help me get dressed, ok? No funny business!"

David held up his hands in surrender, even if his thoughts betrayed him. She was so damn sexy when she was as demanding as this.

"Wow! I love you too Babe! Did you at least call your doctor?" David broke the silence of her bedroom, the only other sound had been her frequent hisses of pain as he carefully manouevered her into the skirt first.

Erin shook her head, immediately regretting it as a bolt of pain shot through her neck and shoulder. "It's only just gone 7 David. Besides I'm sure this will ease as the day goes on."

"Erin..."

"Don't push me David!" She gritted her teeth as he slowly eased her arm into the blouse. For a moment she actually looked like she was going to throw up from the pain but still he said nothing.

This whole experience was a little surprising to him if nothing else. He hadnt been prepared for how hard it would be to watch her suffer in pain like this. David wanted nothing more than to take that pain away from her. Undeniably his feelings for this woman were strong, the 'I love you' bomb had already been dropped and now it was time to prove it, besides, he had to have some leverage in order to convince her that she really needed medical attention.

Once she was in the blouse they mutually decided she didn't need the jacket, it was mid July anyway and warm enough to go without. Thank God. Erin wasnt sure she could endure the pain of getting her arm into it anyway. As she sat at her dressing table, one handedly applying her make up, Dave stood behind her, his fingertips gently moving across both shoulders. He applied no pressure to his touch, it only made her flinch, but the feel of his fingers on her was enough to relax her right now.

"How's my hair?" She asked, her right hand obsessively rearranging as many strands as it could reach.

"Its fine, Erin. A little more casual than you usually wear to the office but in this state its going to have to do." He smiled at her in the mirror, and she smiled back.

"Thank you David."

"For what?"

"Coming to my rescue." She smiled as she stood, leaning on him for balance as she stepped into her heels. "I really appreciate it."

Looking into her eyes, David saw that some of her pain had subsided, not enough to make him relax just yet, but enough for him to feel brave enough to kiss her.

"You don't have to thank me. It's what I'm here for. Standard boyfriend protocol!" He whispered against her lips, his hands slipping around her waist. "But, in danger of being slapped for what I'm about to say, I'm not sure going to work is such a good idea."

Erin gave him that look. The look that told him his opinion was neither valid or appreciated.

"You voice that concern AFTER you help me dress for the office?"

David shrugged as she left his embrace, gathering her cell phone from the nightstand and headed for the kitchen with him following close behind.

"I didnt think you'd want to pushed on the matter at that very moment in time."

"You thought right David and I don't want to be pushed right now either!"

He was silent for a moment as he watched her drop her cell and her purse into her handbag and pick it up. So far so good, it was only when she went to pick up her briefcase that another jolt of pain caused her to drop both items.

"Damn it!" Erin cursed herself as she bent to pick them up, only for another spasm to surge through her, almost throwing her over the brink of tears.

David moved forward, collecting her bag and briefcase from the floor he set them on the kitchen table before turning to face the woman currently breathing slowly and deeply in an effort to still the pain.

"Erin, hear me out." He placed his hands on her arms as she looked away from him.

"Don't, David. Just don't. I don't need a lecture! I just need you to drive me to work , let me power through it and I'll be fine."

"I will drive you to work." He nodded, trying and eventually succeeding in catching her eye. "But its still barely 8.30, so on the way to Quantico we're stopping by the emergency room."

"David.."

"No! Don't even argue with me Erin because the matter is non-negotiable. We're just gonna stop by, get you checked over, get some pain killers, and then we'll go to work. Promise."

She sighed, looking at him with such a glare, he knew she was about to adamantly refuse to co-operate, and so he spoke again.

"Look at my eyes Erin, does it look like I'm about to back down on this at all?"

"Fine! I guess the idea of pain killers is rather appealing right now." Erin didn't look him in the eye as she replied, it only made him smile, she had the petulant child act down alright.

* * *

Throwing back the cubicle curtain, David glanced over at his sulking girlfriend and his smile widened.

"Anyone would think you are enjoying this." Her response made him laugh even more as he slid the curtain closed behind him.

"Of course I aren't enjoying it Erin, you're in pain."

"Not for much longer, that cute doctor gave me some pretty sweet pain killers."

"Is that you or the drugs talking? I can't tell."

Erin merely rolled her eyes. The pain killers were beginning to take effect, inevitably though the Section Chief got a little bit too cocky with a gesture and was promptly put back in her place.

"So what's the verdict?" David asked, walking towards the bed and helping her turn to sit on the edge.

"Pulled tendon, no lifting or unecessary movement for a week at least."

"And will you be listening to that?"

"I listened. Doesn't mean I'll act on it."

"Erin..."

"I'm kidding David. Its not like I can't move it all, I can do little things, besides I'm right handed, my left arm is surplus to requirements there is no reason not to go to work."

"You promise me you'll take it easy?" David saw no option but to back down. He knew she was right but he still didn't like the idea of her being in pain. He'd much rather take her home and make sure that she rested up.

"I'll be fine. The doctor gave me some exercises to do, I have to balance resting it with gentle physio."

"Promise me?"

Erin rolled her eyes, only just managing to keep her smile under control. He really was adorable when he was trying to take care of her. His concern only made her love him even more, not that she would tell him that. "David, I'm only going to sit in my office, read a few reports, sign a few documents."

"Yes but I know you, you won't be able to help yourself. No heavy lifting, that includes stacks of files, either one file at a time or get your assistant to do it. Understood?"

"Understood loud and clear." Erin smiled, reaching out with her good arm to pull him closer to her.

"Good, and I'll be by to check on you at lunchtime, and I get to decide what time we go home!"

"Fine." Erin conceded the point. If she was ever to get out of this hospital she would have to. "Now kindly shut up and kiss me."

Dave smiled, leaning forward slightly to press his lips to hers. He could feel it in her body language that she was feeling better, it didn't stop him worrying but it was a start.

"Thank you David."

"For what? Marshalling you to the hospital or the kiss?"

"Both." Erin smiled against his lips, pulling back a little though still gripping on to his jacket lapel.

"I know I'm not the easiest person to be around when I'm in pain. I'm stubborn and snappy and..."

"Sexy as hell!"

"I'm serious David. I know I'm a control freak and asking for help isn't easy, but I do apreciate your help this morning. I just want you to know that."

"Received and understood. Now lets get your fine ass to work! You'll only be there a couple of hours anyway!"

Erin froze as she slipped down off the bed. "Now wait a minute David!"

"No no...you agreed! I get to decide what time we go home!"

"Yeah but I thought it would be at least early evening!" Erin picked up her purse, following him out onto the hospital corridor.

"Give it up Strauss, my call!"

* * *

_**Hit that review button, you know you want to! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey all! Just a little short post for ya! Erin and Dave were talking to me today so I jotted it down lol! Venturing into Alex Blake territory ever so slightly since she gets a mention but I dont want to go to much into it since us here in the UK *STILL* havent seen the season premiere, I'm simply relying on clips so far! **_

_**It's killing me! Really killing me! But it shall not stop me! Hope you like, even if it is just random drabbles! **_

_**Drop a review n let me know! **_

* * *

__"Should you be carrying all that?"

Erin froze in her own office, rolling her eyes she braced herself to face him.

"David, my shoulder is fine!" She turned to look at him, still with the stack of files in her hands and her best Chief Strauss look on her face.

He knew that, deep down, but the evil part of him still enjoyed winding her up. Her injury was almost a thing of the past now but it still struck a chord with Erin, she'd hated having to rely on other people, it was absolutely inconceivable to her that she couldn't even carry her own briefcase.

Now though, she was fighting fit and was not afriad to assert that to all around her, David Rossi being the main target.

"Still, you don't want to aggravate it Erin or it may be a case of one step forward three steps back." With a cheeky smirk, Dave pushed himself off of the doorframe that he'd been leaning on and stepped into her office, closing the door behind him.

"David, its fine."

"You don't think I know you Erin?" He raised his eyebrows as he walked towards her, the teasing glint in his eyes annoyed her, even if she did allow a slight smile to creep across her features. "I know you better than you'd like sometimes and I know," Dave took the files from her hands, "I know, you'd incite an injury just to prove a point!"

She didn't want to smile, she really didn't want to let him win, but it was no use. Erin Strauss was hopeless for the man, and at almost 7pm on a Monday his cheekiness was almost welcomed!

David kissed her lips and then her nose. "You're terribly stubborn sometimes do you know that?"

"So are you." Erin countered, folding her arms across her chest.

"I know."

"Did you come up here just to annoy me?"

Dave laughed, putting the files on the nearby table before coming to perch on the edge of her desk. "No, that was not my intent Erin. Fact is I haven't seen you in four days so I plan to kidnap you from this office Madam Section Chief."

"Oh I see, despite the fact that I have work to do?" Her tone was light and teasing as she let him pull her to stand between his legs.

"What would you rather do tonight? Stay here in this lonely office, drowning in paperwork or enjoy a nice meal, cooked by yours truly, followed by a relaxing bubble bath? I may even throw in a massage."

As he spoke he could feel Erin drift towards his way of thinking. Physically she'd leant further into him, her folded arms had crept to rest on his shoulders as his fingertips alternated from light teasing touches to possessive grips of her hips.

"Well, you do make a good case Agent Rossi." She smiled against his lips. "Talking of cases, how was Portland?"

Erin stepped out of his arms, there was really no reason to hang around in this office now that there was better plans afoot.

"We came we saw we conquered. Another case solved."

"Since I haven't had any calls from any disgruntled Police Chiefs I assume you all behaved?"

"Of course!" David pretended to be offended though it didn't wash with her. Erin simply raised her eyebrows at him as she closed her purse and picked up her jacket. "Have you heard from Jess today?"

Erin sighed as he got up from the desk. Her youngest baby had been in New York for four days now, she'd spent three days with her Grandparents and today was her first day at the Julliard Summer program. Although she wouldn't admit it outright Erin was freaking out, she may not be a full time parent these days but the worries were still there.

"She called this morning, she's made some friends already and settled in alright at the dorms so, all is good so far."

"See. No fear."

"No fear." Erin repeated the mantra. She'd been using it for a while now, and whilst it didn't always work it at least gave her a positive mindset.

Dave smiled, opening the door for her as she left her office first, thankful that her day was getting better, or so she thought.

"I ran into the Deputy Director on my way up here, he mentioned something about Emily's replacement?"

"Well I wouldn't know David, so far I've been left rather out of the loop on that one."

Erin sighed as they reached the elevator.

"Seriously? You're the Section Chief its your call."

"Hardly. Cast your mind back to your own return David, if I'd had my way you'd never have set foot back in that bullpen and yet here you are." As she said it she couldn't help but smirk at him, to which he narrowed his eyes.

"I hope that is a sentiment that has changed!"

"Maybe...just."

At that moment the elevator doors opened and after seeing it was empty Dave playfully pushed her inside by the hips, molding himself behind her.

"You're insufferable woman!"

"You love me for it."

"Damn straight."

"So what did the deputy director tell you?"

Dave exhaled and shrugged, settling beside her as the elevator moved down. "Something about the front runner being an Agent Alex Blake. The name rings a bell but I can't place her. Do you know her?"

Erin masked her sharp intake of breath well as she maintained her trademark Strauss detachment. "Well its surely been a long time but I have worked with her in the past yes."

"How did that go down?"

Erin breathed out slowly, trying to gage whether he was asking because he knew of their history and was simply probing or maybe he really was clueless.

"Oh you know me, I've never been one to make a lot of friends." She shrugged, stepping off the elevator she set the pace for a brisk walk to the parking lot. "It was pretty standard as I remember, well that's not entirely true."

"Oh yeah?" Dave laughed as he led the way over to her car. They'd leave his here for the night, nobody batted an eyelid when the infamous womaniser left his vehicle behind, but if the section chief did then no doubt it would be common gossip within the hour.

"I don't really want to get into it David. Alex and I have our demons just like everyone does with me! Its no big deal!"

Who was she trying to convince, David or herself?

He watched her throw her briefcase onto the backseat and reach for the driver's side door. Then he checked that they were alone and stopped her. "Hey. I'm sorry if brought up old memories."

Erin sighed as she leant against the car, dropping her gaze she watched his hands gently stroke her hips. "It's fine. I earned the ice bitch reputation back then David and you know that."

"You're not that person anymore Erin."

"I know that and you know that. But with Alex Blake, I doubt I'll ever be able to shake it. It's ancient history really, but lets just say that I may have been more than a little unfair to her in the past."

"The past is the past." He shrugged, fighting for and then holding her gaze. "I'm a firm believer that you can't go back, it's what you do tomorrow that matters."

Erin allowed herself to smile a little as she played with his tie with one hand. "If tomorrow is anything like today then I'd rather stay in bed."

"Oh I'm sure I can get on board with that!"

"Thought you might."

"Was today really that bad?"

"No not really I've had worse. But it was long and boring and full of monotonous dribble from incompetent fellow section chiefs!"

"Yeeeah they are all bafoons compared to you aren't they?"

That made her laugh and Dave leant to kiss her forehead. "Let's just get of here. We'll go back to my place and I'll make this whole day disappear for you."

Erin smiled as she took his hand and dropped her car keys into it. "Drive as fast as you like Agent Rossi!"

* * *

_**Drop a review, let me know what you think! I do love em! x**_


	9. Common Knowledge

**_Hey All! Time for another Update!_**

**_I have to say that this scenario was absolutely nothing like I originally envisaged it would be! I had so such a different idea of how their relationship would come out but hey, Dave and Erin started talking to me and I listened, so this is all them peeps, I just wrote it down! _**

**_Hope you like, and drop me a review at the end! _**

* * *

He watched her over the top of his whiskey glass.

Damn it she looked beautiful. He couldn't deny that, no matter how pissed he was at her right now. All he seemed to want to do in this moment was march across the ballroom floor and kiss her breathless.

She'd kill him first, no doubt.

Tonight was the annual Bureau Fundraising Ball. Anyone who was anyone was here tonight, Federal big-wigs mingling with the richest and most powerful people and institutions of D.C.

Erin had been looking forward to this for weeks, a chance to get back out there and prove her metal, she'd said that to David when she'd gotten the invitation from the Director. She revelled in this kind of thing, it was mostly the reason why the Director of the FBI was, in effect, head cheerleader of Team Strauss. She got shit done and she did it with dignity and class. She could charm these rich successful businessmen with a smile and all the right words.

It was political bullshit and she knew it, but if it got her team what they needed to get their jobs done then so be it.

Dave hadn't been too bothered about turning up tonight, Hotch and the Deputy Director had closed ranks on him and told him to get his butt there. Good for PR they'd said, trotting out the profiling legend, eventually Dave had surrendered, he did have a new book in the pipeline and his publisher had joined the publicity bandwagon.

Everything had unravelled four days ago, just thinking about it caused Dave to finish his scotch and gesture to the barman for a refill. Their first fight, and damn it was a big one.

* * *

_"You want to what?"_

_"I guess that's a no then?" He looked at her, sitting on a stool at the kitchen bench, looking at him as if he'd just declared nuclear war. Maybe he had, on their relationship. _

_"David, you cannot be serious! In what realm of reality do you actually think showing up to a bureau event, together, is a good idea?"_

_"Why the hell not?" Dave could feel himself getting mad, he honestly didn't see the big deal and obviously she did. _

_"Seriously?" Erin repeated herself, "Not only is it tacky but our bosses will be there David, there are rules in the bureau or have you not read the handbook! We're not even supposed to be seeing each other let alone going public."_

_"So what are you saying Erin? Nobody is ever going to find out about us? Oh, and I think its safe to say that we're doing a little more than seeing each other!"_

_His voice had raised of its own accord and her's matched it. _

_"I just don't think springing this on the Director of the FBI on the most important night of the calender year is such a good idea David! He'd be well within his rights to fire us both on the spot!"_

_"Don't be dramatic Erin he's hardly going to fire me, I'm too good for publicity!"_

_Erin stopped cold as she stood up from the chair and just stared at him. "You egotistical son of a bitch! So you're saying its OK for him to fire me?"_

_"God no! Erin I.." Dave sighed, dropping the lid back on a pan of pasta that was seeing less of a chance of being eaten tonight. "I didn't mean that!"_

_"Then what did you mean?"_

_"I just, I just think its time for people to know."_

_"Well this is not the way to go about it David! I am not some trophy for you to parade around a party! I've already damaged my reputation enough, this event is supposed to be about repairing that damage not about subjecting myself to the gossip of being David Rossi's latest conquest!"_

_"You know damn well you are not a conquest Erin! You preach about not being treated like the person you once were so don't do the same thing to me!"_

_"This is ridiculous David!" Erin threw up her arms and ran her fingers through her hair. "I am so not ready to have this fight with you."_

_"Apparently it doesn't matter whether you're ready or not cos its happening Babe, get with it!"_

_"Oh you did not just call me that in the middle of a fight!" _

_He'd crossed the line, patronising her like that and now she really was fired up. _

_"What do you want from me Erin? I love you, you love me, why the hell should I not be shouting it from the rooftops by now!"_

_"Because it's nobody else's business David!"_

_"See thats the difference between us Erin, I couldn't care less if the world knew about us but apparenty you do! Is this, us, not important to you is that it?"_

_"You know that's not true!" _

_"So prove it!"_

_"Hell no! You do not get to blackmail me like that! When I say I'm not ready I mean it David don't push me!"_

_"Everything seems to be your way lately Erin what about me huh? What about what I want? I know this years not been easy for you but for god's sake Erin! Everything cannot always be about what YOU want!" _

* * *

That was the final straw, she'd stormed out of his house and maintained a full radio silence for four days. Now here they were, in the same room and the tension was almost completley unbearable.

Erin glanced in his direction, her attention to what the Senator was saying to the Director as they stood in a group was beginning to waver.

He looked miserable, sat at the bar, nursing his fourth scotch.

Good.

She didn't mean that. Fact of the matter was, it was killing her not to call him.

It was a stupid fight and they both knew it. But it wasn't completely unwarranted. It raised the doubts for both of them, questioning each of their investments in this relationship, how serious they were about each other.

Erin would never forgive herself if this ended their relationship, this was all new to her, her last relationship was her ex-husband and she couldn't exactly rely on that for tips. Well, maybe if she just did the complete opposite.

But damn it she was stubborn. They both were and she'd be damned if she caved in first. David had said some very hurtful things to her, he could come back grovelling on his knees.

Part of her was still really pissed at him. He knew how much she needed this, he knew just how much it meant to her to prove to everyone who ever snickered behind her back, just how strong she was. Thanks to him she'd spent the entire evening so far being nothing but distracted.

This was exactly why there were fraternisation rules, she thought, as she battled to keep her mind on whatever it was the director was saying to her. One fight and she'd turned into that psycho girlfriend that alternated between wanting to kill the object of her thoughts and wanting to just get on with the amazing make up sex that was sure to come.

Still she couldnt deny their fight had been a big one. They both knew they couldnt go on together until they solved it.

David could feel her looking at him. Part of him knew it would throw her off her game, him coming here tonight. But hell, he'd been invited just as much as she had. Just because they'd had a fight didnt mean he had to hide.

He was pissed at her too. He thought they were moving forward, a comfortable relationship routine had developed, he'd even be spending more and more time with her children. But he'd pushed too soon. David was ready to tell the world that they were in a relationship, consequences be damned.

But Erin wasnt ready. She'd freaked out. Like full on lost her mind and channelled the ass kicking section chief side of her to verbally beat him down.

Yet despite all that he still wanted to stand beside her tonight, even if it had to be metaphorically.

For a brief moment their eyes connected across the room. She looked away first, suddenly affording the Director her full attention. Dave smirked, going back to his scotch. She missed him, he could tell, even from this distance.

"Double vodka rocks please!"

Dave looked up from his scotch, still smirking as he registered the arrival of Alex Blake beside him at the bar. "You having as much fun as I am?"

"Oh its exciting stuff! I just had a twenty minute conversation with the head of expenses about the shear cost limitations of the Bureau logo on the stationary!"

"How thrilling!"

Erin could feel her heart beat faster as she watched Dave talking to Alex at the bar. She'd given in and told Dave the entire unedited version of the Blake/Strauss history a couple of weeks ago, he'd sided with his girlfriend of course but that didn't mean Erin enjoyed the thought of Alex trash mouthing her to Dave right now, or any member of the team for that matter.

"Erin?"

The sound of her name brought her back to the moment and she looked at the Director. "I'm sorry what?"

"You zoned out for a moment there. I think we need a break from talking shop, care to dance?"

With one last glance to her secret boyfriend across the room she made her decision. It wouldn't hurt to torture him a little more.

"Sure."

Now she could feel him watching her. A part of her hoped it really was killing him. Of course she'd purposefully worn the tight fitting low cut black dress. Floor length with a generous slit in the side to show a healthy portion of her well toned leg. It was one of his favourites and they both knew it.

"Erin what's going on with you?" Director Johnson spoke quietly as they danced together in the crowd.

"Nothing why?"

"I've known you for far too long Strauss, give it up."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't give me the patented Section Chief response, I'm not asking as your boss, I'm asking as your friend. Is it a Dave Rossi thing?"

Erin's eyes snapped to meet his, for the first time all night words had failed her.

"Oh come on did you think I hadn't noticed? You two are as thick as theives these days and I wasn't born yesterday. You've always had a chemistry."

For a moment she hesitated, this was her chance to come clean and yet she hesitated. "The fraternization rules..."

"Oh to hell with rules Erin! I don't have enough fingers and toes to count the amount of couples in this Bureau. It only becomes a problem when you make it a problem. And if I know you, you'll find any excuse to run from it Erin, you always do, you run from happiness because you're scared you'll get hurt. You can't run forever. There comes a time when you have to take the chance."

Erin didn't reply for a moment, instead she looked over the Director's shoulder to David, still at the bar still being ambushed by Alex Blake. Even from here she could tell that her arch nemesis was flirting with him.

In that moment something snapped in her head, the man at the bar had told her he loved her, numerous times. He was her man, and she was gonna fight for him.

With a smile she thanked the Director for his advice and excused herself. Then she made her way across the room to her target.

David pretended he didn't see her walking towards him, he acted indifferently, as if he was really interested in what Alex was saying to him.

"David, can I talk to you for a moment please?"

He turned to look at her, his resolve to treat her with distance and coldness melted in an instant. This yoyo of feelings was about to end and he knew it. Finally.

"Sure. You wanna go outside?"

"No. I don't care who hears me David, I don't care if she..." Erin briefly glanced to Alex, "tells the world what I'm about to say. Because the fact is that you were right. Yes, you were right and I was wrong. Don't get used to it."

Dave narrowed his eyes, he'd known, deep down that their fight wouldn't last forever but he hadn't expected such an outpour.

"You wanted to come to this party together and I wouldn't allow it, for reasons which were, irrational and unwarranted. They're still there but I refuse to let them rule my life. So, you want to tell the world that we're in a relationship then go ahead. I'll stand beside you and yell it just as loud, just as long as we leave this painfully dull party and go home, together."

Dave smiled, looking from Erin to a shocked Alex Blake.

This was his woman, and she'd surprised him again. Here she was, standing before him, outwardly looking like the ice queen section chief but the glow around her was all Erin.

What kind of man would turn down that offer.

Standing in front of her, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, his lips descending on hers in a light kiss, just enough to get people talking.

"I'm sorry about the other night." He whispered against her lips.

"Me too." She replied, running her fingertips through the hair at the back of his neck.

"I'm also sorry that I taste like a whiskey bottle."

Erin laughed, shrugging in his arms. "It doesn't matter. If we're going to be together for the long haul I'm going to have to get used to you drinking around me. I'm strong enough to handle it."

"Damn right. Now lets get out of here!"

* * *

_**I totally realise that some of that was probably a little bit of out of character but what can I say, they talked to me and I just told the story! **_

_**reviews will be welcomed and adored as always! xx**_


	10. Monday Morning

_**Time for just a little random update! It is really random and not much plot to it but hey, they talked, I typed! So here it is...**_

* * *

His fingertips danced along her skin and she shivered beneath them. His lips trailed slowly down the hollow of her throat. This was how mornings should be, this was how she should be woken up every single day.

Erin opened her eyes to meet his as he hovered above her, her hands had moved to his bare back of their own accord and they gripped him just that little bit tighter.

"Good morning." David whispered the words as he kissed her softly, smiling when she deepened their embrace.

Never had Monday morning ever felt so good. This was definately a cure for the Monday morning blues.

Erin smiled when she kissed him again, she could feel his desire for her and it made her giggle. Yes Erin Strauss was a giggler, but only around David Rossi.

They'd had an amazing weekend together, they were so rare in their line of work but they made the most of every single second.

David had come over Friday night, in fact he was already there when she came home from the office. He was in her kitchen cooking up a feast. After a brief yet fantastic hello kiss, he'd ordered her to take a long hot bubble bath and he'd take care of everything else.

Boy did he take care of everything. Erin couldn't remember ever having a more romantic night in her life, and when she thought things couldn't get any better, Saturday arrived.

She got to spend the whole day with David Rossi and her children. Lauren was home from college for a long weekend for a friends birthday party but she put aside most of Saturday to spend with her mother. They did normal family things that Erin had missed so much of during the dark days, as they referred to it, of her work devotion. They went shopping, bowling, had lunch and far too much ice cream. She knew David was responsible for those plans and she loved him all that much more for being just so goddamn perfect right now.

Sunday they barely even got out of bed, and it was fabulous. But now it was Monday and no doubt the real world would come knocking soon.

Not yet though. It was still early and right now Erin could care less about meetings and reports and budgets, the only thing she was interested in was David Rossi and the way he was making her feel right now.

She moaned into his mouth when he deepened their kiss, Erin's fingertips moved through his hair and he groaned at the contact. She knew full well that move would drive him crazy, it always did.

David exhaled slowly when he felt her hand move over his chest, down his belly to stroke him. They were both ready, the kisses were hotter the hands were possessive, his eyes darkened and he had only one thing on his mind.

And then his cell phone rang.

They both sighed when he collapsed on top of her. Erin reached out from under him and grabbed his cell from the night stand, handing it to him she mustered a small smile.

"Answer it."

Dave's eyes remained fixed on her's as he kissed her firmly, taking the phone from her hand he grudgingly answered, though he didn't move from his position above her.

Erin could tell by the look in his eyes that it wasn't good, he was about to leave her again for god only knew how long. Subcontiously her hands tightened around his back, holding him just that little bit tighter.

"Ok, Hotch, I'm on my way."

Dave threw the cell back onto the nightstand and moved a stray hair from her face.

"You gotta go."

"I gotta go." He smiled as he kissed her and got up from the bed.

Erin watched his every move, she sat up and leant against the pillows, holding the sheet around her naked frame. She should really be getting ready for work herself, but a few extra minutes wouldn't hurt. Especially when the view was as spectacular as this.

David Rossi had aged well, for a man in his fifties he was still damn hot and Erin knew she could just look at him all day long.

Her eyes were just following the contours of the muscles of his back when her cell phone rang.

For a moment they both just looked at it, then they looked at each other, then back at the cell phone, buzzing loudly on the nightstand beside his.

"The Director." She said as she looked at the caller I.D, before finally answering.

"Good morning Sir," Erin cleared her throat and listened. "yes Sir. I understand. I'll handle it."

She hung up the phone and sighed, throwing back the covers and getting out of bed.

"Something wrong?" David asked as he buttoned his shirt.

"No. I'm coming with you."

"On the case?"

"The Director wants a field assessment."

"Our next assessment isnt due for another two months."

"It's not about the team it's about Alex Blake. The Director wants to know if the team's dynamic is still thriving after her appointment."

"The amount of cases we've solved should prove that enough."

"I know David it's just a formality. Basically I'll just be a spare part for the next few days."

He watched as she fastened her robe and made a move towards the bathroom, his arm automatically reached out to stop her as she passed him.

"You won't be a spare part baby."

Erin laughed a little as she found herself pressed between his body and her bedroom wall. "Oh really?"

"I think it's going to be kinda hot! Working together," He gave her eskimo kisses as his hands gripped her hips. "sleeping together."

"Um, no."

"No?"

"No. Lets get it clear right now that every second in the field we are professional. That means seperate bedrooms and no hanky panky until the case is over."

"Did you just say hanky panky?" Dave couldn't help but laugh, even as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious David, you will control yourself until we get back to DC. You can lose control all you want then, ok?"

"One more kiss."

Erin shook her head but she knew she couldn't deny him. Taking his face in her hands she kissed him deeply, it could be their last kiss for days, it had to be enough to sustain them.

The next few days wouldn't be easy. She knew that already. Erin Strauss was hardly the team's number one favourite person, even if relations were better than they'd ever been. The arrival of Alex Blake had been a major setback in David's quest for peace and harmony between the team and the section chief, but all was not lost.

Yet.

* * *

_**Short and sweet, but better than nothing! ;) drop me a review and let me know what you think! **_


End file.
